Encanto Inevitable
by SerChris Cullen
Summary: JamesxLily. Tabla Simbólica para la comunidad 30 Vicios. Cada historia es independiente una de otra. By Serena.
1. Calabaza

Calabaza

**Calabaza**

James se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor junto con Peter y Remus, que charlaban animadamente acerca del nuevo postre de calabaza Pero él no les prestaba atención. Su mente estaba en otra parte. En Lily, por supuesto.

Trataba de imaginar su reacción al enterarse de que él había sido el que enseñó a los de segundo como lanzar moco de murciélago con su varita. Gracias a eso, la sala común había quedado llena de una sustancia verde y pegajosa por todo el lugar, y ella había tenido que limpiarla sola.

-Oye, James. ¿Ya probaste uno de los nuevos pastelillos que los elfos han creado? Son de calabaza y ¡están deliciosos! ¡Yo ya he comido siete!-la voz de Peter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Siete, eh? Pues han de estar buenos entonces-respondió animadamente.

-¡Sí que lo están! Vamos, prueba uno.

Peter tenía razón, el pastelillo estaba delicioso. Se lo terminó en tres bocados y tomó otro.

-Mmmm, están buenos-dijo con la boca repleta de migajas

-¡JAMES POTTER!

Una chica pelirroja avanzaba rápida y peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraban él y sus amigos. Todos en el gran comedor la miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo acabándose el pastelillo y agarrando otro más.

-"Que pasa"-lo imitó Lily burlonamente-¿Por qué lo haces James?, no te entiendo, y cada vez me sorprendes más. No sé como se te ocurren todas esas formas de fastidiarme. De verdad que no te entiendo.

-¿Ya probaste los nuevos pastelillos de calabaza? Te los recomiendo ampliamente.-contestó él simplemente

-Eres increíble-le espetó. Le quito el panecillo de la mano, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Después de eso se dio media vuelta y se sentó lo más alejada de él que pudo

-Lastima- dijo James- Era el último.


	2. Grito

Grito

**#29. ****Grito**

Lily entró a la casa y azotó la puerta con fuerza. Se derrumbó en el sillón, junto a un hombre de pelo azabache, que miraba el periódico distraídamente.

-¡Puaj… que día!-exclamó la pelirroja, suspirando. Se quitó los zapatos y puso los pies sobre la mesita de la sala.

-¿Que pasa, amor?-le preguntó su esposo, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa y volteando a verla.

-¡Es que ya estoy harta! ¡No puedo soportar un día más sin saber que traman esos mortífagos! Toda la gente que está en peligro… y no podemos hacer nada por ellos.

-Amor… todo pasara… ya veras como algún día, terminaremos con esto y podremos disfrutar de la paz, esa paz que siempre hemos estado buscando. Y seremos felices junto a nuestro pequeño Harry- le susurró dulcemente James y puso su mano sobre su vientre.- ¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas?-le dijo súbitamente animado.

-¿Que necesito?-le preguntó Lily divertida

-Necesitas una terapia de gritos

-¿Una qué?-le dijo riéndose

-Una terapia de gritos. Es muy simple. Yo hacia esto con mi abuelo, cuando era pequeño, todo el tiempo. –Le explicó James- cuando me iba mal en el Quidditch, me peleaba con algún amigo o cualquier tontería de ese entonces.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Pues gritar, obviamente. Gritar para olvidarte de todo, de todo ese estrés que cargas sobre tus hombros. ¡Vamos! Haz que desaparezca, ¡Grita!

La pelirroja dejó soltar otra risa divertida y se acomodó en el asiento lista para soltar un buen grito

-¿Pero, que dirán los vecinos? Seguro creerán que estoy loca

-¿Y que? ¿Es que no lo estás?

-¡Ya!- le respondió divertida soltando una carcajada-bueno, lo haré. ¡Ahh…!

-¿¡Que es eso!? Eso no es un grito, ¡por favor!

-Jajaja mmm. ¡Ahhhhhh!

-¡Más fuerte!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Más!

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Una vez que empiezas no puedes parar!-le dijo divertido el moreno riéndose viendo como Lily se unía a sus risas.–Un buen grito siempre te da un respiro. Te apuesto a que te hizo sentir mejor.

-Te amo- le dijo la chica súbitamente seria. A lo que James le respondió con un beso, de esos que tanto amaba la pelirroja. Un beso que la hacia sentir segura, llena de paz y alivio. Con mas alivio que con cualquier grito, por mas fuerte que fuera. Era un beso que sobrepasaba los límites de su cordura y razón, aquel que la hacia olvidar aquella aburrida "Lily Evans" y ahora la convertía orgullosamente en Lily Potter.

--Fin--

**Notas de Autora: ¡**Hola a todos!

Bueno aquí les dejo otra mini historia. Espero que les guste, pues soy nueva en esto. Me encanta la pareja JamesxLily y mi amiga Christelle me convenció de escribir sobre ellos. Ojala que si les halla gustado

Los quiere

Serena


	3. Cobre

Cobre

#22. Cobre

James escarbaba en su baúl con impaciencia. El piso de su recamara estaba repleto de camisas, corbatas, calcetines, pergaminos, entre otras cosas. Se apartó de su baúl y empezó a buscar en los cajones de su mesita de noche. Finalmente, dentro de un calcetín, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Si- murmuró feliz de encontrar aquel objeto mientras se lo metía en el bolsillo de su túnica. Agarró unas cuantas camisas del suelo y las aventó al interior de su baúl, dejando el cuarto casi tan desordenado como antes.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró de golpe. Después bajó las escaleras y chocó con varios chicos al pasar. Peter, uno de ellos, le preguntó que le pasaba, a lo que el respondió con un vago murmullo que sonó a algo como "no molestes".

El chico llego a la sala común y buscó con la mirada a una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, a su pelirroja. Ella se encontraba en una esquina junto a una ventana, hojeando un libro de pociones.

Afuera, la noche era fría y nevaba, mientras que dentro, la sala común era acogedora y cálida gracias al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

James se acercó a Lily y le quitó el libro de pociones que traía, lo dejó sobre la mesa y la miró con expresión divertida.

-¡Oye! Estaba leyendo eso.- le dijo la chica irritada, aunque con un tono de diversión en su voz. – ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que esa sonrisilla?

-Tengo algo para ti- le contestó el moreno ansioso

-¿Oh, en serio?- preguntó Lily interesada. – ¿Y que es?

-Mira…- metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un relicario en forma de corazón, era de cobre y tenia una cadena de eslabones dorados. Lo abrió y dentro tenía una foto de él de un lado, y del otro una de ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Es hermoso James!- tomó el relicario y le dio un gran abrazo a su novio.

-Era de mi madre… cuando murió… me pidió que lo conservara, y que se lo diera a la persona que mas quisiera en el mundo- Le dijo James melancólico, mirando a la ventana.

Lily tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos al decir. -Te amo.

-Yo más- tomo el relicario de cobre de sus manos y se lo colocó en su cuello cuidadosamente. –Te queda muy lindo.

-Muchas gracias, James, es hermoso.

-No más que tú…-le dijo divertido

La chica se rió y lo besó en los labios. El relicario de cobre contrastaba con su brillo peculiar y el oscuro tono de su túnica. Un regalo que jamás se hubiera esperado de un gilipollas como James, pero en fin, ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

--Fin de Cobre--

**Notas de autora: ¡**Hola! ¿Como están? espero que muy bien. Pues yo aquí subiendo otra de mis mini historias. Esta se llama Cobre. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews P

Saludos,

Serena.


End file.
